


PANDEMIC:New York  A Dog River interlude

by ptheNut



Series: PANDEMIC [1]
Category: Corner Gas
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptheNut/pseuds/ptheNut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen gets her chance to live her dream and enters a nightmare</p>
            </blockquote>





	PANDEMIC:New York  A Dog River interlude

PANDEMIC: New York

A Dog River Interlude

 

Even when she was excelling at static apnea Karen Pelly wanted to be a police officer. More than anything she wanted to be an undercover cop in a big city. So when she found herself one of two cops in a small Saskatchewan town she didn’t think she would ever live her dream. And when she fell in love and married the local (but not really local) café owner she knew for sure that that dream had died.

That is until she got wind of a law enforcement exchange program with the U.S. So after much discussion with her wife Lacey, her partner Davis and just about every resident of Dog River Karen and Lacey decided six months with the NYPD was too good an opportunity to pass up.

Now three months later as the two huddled in the store room of an abandoned New York bakery, being one of two cops in a town with about 500 people didn’t sound so bad after all.


End file.
